


Petite fée

by desFraisesPartout



Series: Birdmen prose [1]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Gen, prose
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout
Summary: En écoutant Escapism (Steven Universe) de Rebecca Sugar, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à Fiona.English version is "Little fairy"





	Petite fée

Petite fée, quand par la fenêtre tu regardes  
Au loin voler ce groupe d'oiseaux  
Tu te prends à rêver que tu es parmi eux  
Dans ce ciel contre lequel on t’a mise en garde

Mais, petite fée, y aurais-tu vraiment ta place  
Toi qui sans vergogne as trahi les tiens  
En échange d’un brin de quiétude  
Au sein de tes cauchemars ?

Petite fée, si tu tendais l’oreille,  
Tu entendrais que leurs joies et leurs misères  
Ne sont pas si étrangères aux tiennes 

Petite fée, si tu ouvrais grands les yeux  
Tu verrais bien que leurs ailes  
Battent comme les tiennes

Petite fée, si tu leur ouvrais ton cœur  
Peut-être ne serais-tu plus si seule  
Dans ta tour d’ivoire

Alors ne sois pas si amère  
Quand tu les épies.

Car, petite fée, il n’en tient qu’à toi  
De briser tes chaines et de déployer tes ailes

Mais en attendant, retourne te coucher  
Et fais de beaux rêves  
Loin de ta fenêtre…


End file.
